Harry Potter and Snuffles Abroad
by Ginny-Potter1981
Summary: What would happen if Harry found out that Ginny was being banished to France to Beaubatons, what if he had met Sirius before the end of his third year, what would happen if he decided to leave England and Hogwarts no longer feeling safe, what if Dumbledore was stealing from him? He decides to go to Beaubatons if he will be accepted and he and Sirius decide to give Ginny a new home.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Just a little story that has been bouncing around in my head for the past couple of months. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

Harry Potter looked down at the dog curled up on the rug in his room and smiled as he remembered how he had met Snuffles for the first time.

 _Flashback:_

 _Harry was outside doing the chores his aunt had assigned to him, if he did not get them done he would not eat. When he felt like he was being watched. As he turned around to see what was watching him he saw a big, black dog that looked very hungry, who seemed to be the one watching him. He saw how skinny the dog was and was determined that he would feed the dog even if it meant he would have less to eat. How could he let the poor dog starve? He finished his chores as quickly as he could, got his meagre portion of bread and cheese and made his way to his room, hiding the dog he snuck up to his room. He split the meagre portion of bread and cheese and gave the larger share to the dog._

 _Several hours later he was awoken to a strange noise in his room. He was surprised not to see the dog in his room but a man. The man seeing him awake assured him he was not here to harm him. He asked only that Harry listen to his story before deciding about what to do with him. Harry heard the story and at first not sure if he should believe him or not but he did not sense any dishonesty in him so he decided to believe him until he had reason not to. So, Sirius became Snuffles and Harry now had a pet dog._

 _End flashback:_

Harry had spent the last few weeks learning everything he could from Sirius not only about magic but about what was expected of him as the last member of a Pureblood Family of High Society. He also learned that he should have been taken to his account manager and read his parents will when he reached the age of 11. His guardian should have taken him to his family vault as well. Someone had a lot to answer for. Sirius also taught him what he should know to not offend other members of society. So, he and Snuffles made a plan for him to go early the next morning to Gringots bank and request a meeting with his account manager.

Harry's mind wondered back to a letter he received from Ron the previous night.

 _ **Harry,**_

 _ **I hope your relatives are treating you well. I am working on getting mum to let you come for the rest of the summer. But after what happened last year Mum is working on making the Burrow safe for you, that means she is working on getting Ginny out of the house and transferred to Beaubatons Academy of Magic in France for the rest of her education. I know she was possessed by the diary but she should have known better even Hermione agrees. So as soon as we get rid of her then you can come join us.**_

 _ **Ron**_

Harry was shocked by what he had read. He could not believe they would do that to their own family. Ginny had been a victim of Voldemort but was being blamed for what she had no control over. Harry looked back over his previous two years at Hogwarts, the troll, a possessed professor, Voldemort, a three-headed dog and traps that a trio of first years could get through supposedly protecting a stone that should have had greater protections upon it. Then just last year, a basilisk, an enchanted diary, Voldemort again, and again the crisis was solved by students when it should have been solved by adults. For a place that was supposed to be safe it sure did not feel very safe to him. His mind made up he decided to write to the headmaster or headmistress of Beaubatons Academy of Magic.

 _ **To Headmaster or headmistress of Beaubatons,**_

 _ **My name is Harry Potter and I wish to attend your prestigious school for my remaining years of study. I would be entering my third year at Hogwarts this year but have found that I am not as safe at Hogwarts as I have been led to believe and I find several professors are responsible for my less than stellar education to date. I have enclosed my end of year grades and they are good but by no means my best work. If you are willing to accept me as a student for the rest of my school career, please write back as soon as possible and I will arrange my tuition paid asap and I will get my supplies and be ready for my first day of school at Beaubatons. Thank you for your time.**_

 _ **Harry Potter.**_

He sealed the letter and sent it out with Hedwig as soon as she was finished eating her frog.

"You, clever girl, enjoy your meal then as soon as you are ready I have a delivery for you. Now girl it is a long journey so make sure to rest afterwards so you do not tire out." Harry instructed her after tying the letter to her leg. "Take this letter to the headmaster or headmistress of Beaubatons Academy of Magic in France." Harry finished his instructions and petted Hedwig's head before she took off to make her delivery.

"Snuffles, if the headmaster or headmistress of Beaubatons accepts me as a student I will be changing schools, for one I no longer feel safe going to Hogwarts and for two Ginny has been banished there by her family to "keep me safe". How can her family treat her so? I need to get a message to her that she can stay with us when we move to France so she has someplace to call home." Harry explained upon seeing the curious look on Snuffle's face.

Snuffles seemed to agree with his words and nudged Harry to remind him of the plans for the morning, Harry grabbed his trunk and made his way out of number 4 privet drive. He held up his wand hand and jumped back as he had been instructed. And not a moment too soon as where he had been standing a second before appeared a violently purple triple decker bus.

"Welcome to the night bus the emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Said the pimple faced young man who opened the door to help Harry drag his trunk onto the bus.

Snuffles followed Harry onto the bus and curled up on the bed Harry was assigned. Harry paid Stan Shunpike and asked to go to the leaky cauldron. Harry found himself knocked over as with a violent bang the bus returned to where it was when he flagged it down. Harry and Snuffles decided to try to sleep as much as they could for the trip. Two or three hours later Stan woke Harry and informed him they were just about to arrive at the leaky cauldron. Harry woke Snuffles and grabbed his trunk as the bus came to a stop.

Harry climbed off the bus and made his way to Tom the bar tender of the leaky cauldron.

"I would like to rent a room for the next week please." Harry requested politely.

If Tom was shocked to see him he did not comment he simply told him how much the room was and when Harry handed him the funds passed him a key and told him his room was the first room on the left at the top of the stairs, he could drop his trunk off before making his way into the alley. Tom noted the dog he had with him but assuming he was Harry's pet did not comment. He made a note to keep an eye on Harry Potter as it was said that Sirius Black was on the loose and trying to find Harry Potter to finish him off.

After dropping his trunk off in his room Harry and Snuffles made their way to Gringots bank to meet with the Potter family account manager. Harry walked up and politely asked the goblin at the desk to see his account manager. The goblin seeing Harry Potter in front of him and knowing his account manager had been waiting for him for two years he quickly showed Harry to an office and told him his account manager would be with him shortly. A few minutes later his account manager walked in the door with a stack of documents and what looked like a couple boxes as well. Harry was curious but he did not ask.

"Mr. Potter I thought I would see you two years ago, when you reached the age of eleven." Ragnook remarked seeing Harry sitting waiting to see him.

"I am sorry sir I was not informed until recently that I had more than my trust vault and that I even had an account manager. Harry said quietly afraid to upset the goblin.

"You mean to tell me that Albus Dumbledore did not inform you of your family vault, your parents will or the fact that as your magical guardian he had access to your accounts and he should have brought you to see me two years previously?" Ragnook asked furious.

"I only know about you being my account manager by accident really. I wish I had known sooner as I would have made sure to see you. What do you mean Dumbledore has access to my vaults? I have been living with my muggle relatives so there should have been no reason other than to pay them for my care for my account to be accessed. According to my aunt and uncle no one paid them for my care. I am not sure if it is true or not." Harry responded trying to not get upset about Dumbledore stealing from him.

"Oh really Mr. Potter if that is the case Dumbledore has a lot to answer for. Let us check the statements and see how long he has been taking money from you and see if he set up payment for your aunt and uncle taking care of you. I take it by your reaction that they did not take as good of care of you as they were supposed to? Also, the only way you would know about the Potter vault and to ask to see me is if your god father had found you. Mr. Black, you can show yourself now, no harm will come to you here." Ragnook said looking directly at Snuffles.

Upon hearing these words Sirius turned back into a man and sat down in the chair next to Harry, who was going over several years' worth of bank statements, the look on Harry's face getting darker and darker every page he read. As Harry finished each page he handed them to Sirius who upon seeing how much money Dumbledore was stealing from Harry every year since he took control of the Potter vaults. Every year until Harry's 11th year Dumbledore emptied the full contents of the trust vault was emptied and split between the vaults of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley this vault separate from the Weasley family vault, The Order of the Phoenix and more recently a vault for Hermione Granger. No money was sent to his muggle relatives for his care. Over all Dumbledore had stolen well over a million galleons from him.

"Can we get this money back Mr. Ragnook?" Asked Harry furious.

"Yes Mr. Potter as that money belongs to you all the money will be returned. Since Molly Weasley has used the money she has been given and does not have the money to return she must find a way to pay it back to Dumbledore who took the money in the first place. So, we will take all the money from his account to pay you back. You can sign this and remove anyone but yourself and Mr. Black from accessing your account." Ragnook said and promptly handed Harry a document to sign.

Harry quickly signed the document that would restrict access to his vault so one could steal from him again, he signed the next document which would get the money stolen from him back. The next matter of business was to get a house set up outside the country even if Harry did not go to Beaubatons he needed out of Dumbledore's sphere of influence Here Sirius took over and had a house bought in his name in a rural area of France and put under all the protections he could think of Unplottable, Fidelus Charm, and many other goblin wards He also arranged a port key be given to Ginny to the location of their home.

It would take nearly two weeks before their house would be available so they made their way to the leaky cauldron where they would be staying until time to head to their house in France. A portkey to the house would be delivered to Ginny as soon as the house was available and she would be let into the secret so she could see the house. Harry was determined that when Hedwig got back he would send her with a message to Ginny to let her know to expect a portkey to a house in France.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been busy looking for a full-time job. I start Thursday, and I have been suffering from writer's block. I hope to update more often and finish this story, I will try to update weekly or bi-weekly.**_

 _ **Ch. 1 Ginny, Harry and Sirius go to France.**_

Ginny Weasley could not believe how her parents and siblings were treating her. Other than Bill and Charlie no one would speak to her or acknowledge her after the Chamber of Secrets incident. She even heard them planning to send her to Beaubatons Academy to make sure she was not a threat to Harry. After she heard that she cried because she would be all alone in a new country and would have no place to spend her holidays. She wrote to Bill and Charlie when she found out what was happening and was still waiting for a response from them.

So preoccupied was she that she did not at first see the owl that had flown in her window. She turned around startled when the owl hooted at her. She recognized the owl as the one belonging to Harry and wondered what he had to say to her. She was tempted to through the letter away thinking he would be upset with her as well. But felt it would be rude, he had after all taken the time to write to her. To say that the contents of the letter shocked her would be an understatement.

 _ **Dear Ginny,**_

 _ **I hope this letter finds you in good health even if not in good spirits. Ron told me that they are sending you away because of Tom and the Chamber. Do not worry in about a week you shall receive a portkey and location. You are welcome to stay at the house and if you need too and you can even spend your holidays there. My godfather and I will be joining you a few hours after you arrive. We have a few matters to take care of. Such as food. Do not tell anyone about this letter and do not give anyone else the location of the house in France. I do not agree with what they are doing to you and will be going to Beaubatons Academy as well. The headmistress has already sent me a letter confirming I can change schools. My godfather and I will pick up the supplies needed for both of us to attend Beaubatons. Hopefully we will have an uneventful year for a change. I will close this letter now and write you again when the house is ready. We can get to know each other more then.**_

 _ **Harry.**_

Ginny made sure to hide the letter so no one would know what was being planned. She resolved that if Bill and Charlie still wanted to be her family then she would talk to Harry and his godfather about including them in the location of the house. If not then she would be content with the new family she would have in Harry and his godfather.

The day before she was scheduled to receive her port key to France she was surprised by a visit from Bill. He had already spoken to Charlie who could not get the time off and he wanted to talk to her in person. He waited until the others were asleep so they would not be overheard.

" _Ginny, Charlie and I are appalled by how you are being treated by our family. You did not know it was the diary of you-know-who and they should not be sending you away like they are. Mum is determined to have you sent away as is Ron and Hermione. They think you are a danger to Harry. Codswollup in my opinion but dad will not stand up to mum. Charlie and I have gotten mum and dad to sign custody papers naming us your guardians. We want you to go to Hogwarts but Dumbledore will not allow it so you will be going to Beaubatons. But that is a good thing now as a huge benefactor of the bank has offered you a place to stay for holidays. Charlie and I will be joining you for as many of them as we can. I will try to get transferred to France if I can but it could take a year or two before the goblins will agree as we are in the middle of a very important find. You will also have spending money but we insist you keep your grades up and do your best in school. We will also be getting you your own wand as your magic will work the best that way. And new robes and school books. We have offered to help with you guy's schooling in the past but mum and dad would not hear of it. Also, I know you have been in contact with Harry he gave me something to give you and we will take the portkey tomorrow and get you settled in the house. When custody changed from mum and dad to Charlie and I they felt it was only right to ask us if you could stay with them. Don't worry their secret is safe with us. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley for your wand and owl. I want you to write me once a week and Charlie is asking the same."_ Bill explained quietly so as not to be overheard. Ginny at a loss for words just threw her arms around Bill's neck tears running down her face.

" _Dad has to work so I told mum I would escort you to the ministry for your portkey to France but I will be taking you to France via a different portkey and getting you settled. Since Harry is a very important client the goblins insisted I see to matters personally. Now get some sleep so we can leave early in the morning."_ Bill said grinning before slipping out of Ginny's room, his face returning to a mask so no one knew what they were up to.

Bill silently made his way to Ron's room and without disturbing his brother, proceeded to capture his rat Scabbers. He had not originally believed Harry and Sirius until he checked into Pettegrew's vault himself. He knew the vault would be closed if the owner died and had no one to pass it on to, thinking it might have gone to Pettegrew's mother he checked the name of the owner of the vault. The vault still being open proved Harry and Sirius' tale. He would be sending the memories he collected from Sirius as well as his own and Pettegrew to Madame Bones director of law enforcement for the ministry and hoped she would clear Sirius' name. After subduing the rat and putting him in a cage where he could not transform Bill left Ron's room and headed to his own. He hid the cage so it would not be found if someone got up and was looking earlier than normal and set his clock for seven in the morning.

 _ **That same day Diagon Alley, London.**_

Meanwhile Harry and Sirius were making sure they had everything they would need to start a new life in a new country. Not only document wise for them and Ginny, clothing, and a potion apiece to speak and understand French. Sirius also instructed Harry where to go to get his eyes examined. Harry came back without glasses and explained magical contact lenses and how they were better than glasses. He would not have to worry about someone summoning his glasses, them getting rained on, or any other impediment to his vision. With the magical contacts, he could even sleep in them. He wanted to take the potion to fix his eyesight all together but he was too young for the potion to work properly he would have to reach his magical maturity first.

At first Harry was reluctant to trust Bill Weasley but the goblins assured him that he could trust him to help them with what they needed done. He was happy to hear that not everyone had abandoned Ginny. Bill told him that he and Charlie would be taking over guardianship of Ginny but that Dumbledore still would not let her return to Hogwarts for some unknown reason. So, Ginny would still be attending Beaubatons.

During this time Harry received a letter from a Madame Maxime the headmistress of Beaubatons accepting his request to join her school. She advised him that he would have to formally withdraw from Hogwarts and have his tuition transferred to Beaubatons. She informed him what he would need for his third year at Beaubatons and suggested the potion to speak and understand French as it would be easier for his classes not to have to use a translation spell every day. Harry followed all of her instructions before leaving except notifying Hogwarts of his withdraw, he would do that once he arrived at the house in France. He would also send a message to the ministry explaining why he was leaving England and taking up residence somewhere else in the world, though in neither letter would he tell them where he was going.

Little did Harry know that his leaving Brittan would cause a huge panic in the magical world and start one of the greatest man hunts in wizarding history. Not that Harry would really care as he had found out that people only wanted to use him for his fame. He would be living with the family he chose and would be going to school where he did not have to down play his abilities for fear of a beating or losing the friendship of Hermione and Ron, whom he now knew could not be trusted. He just wanted to live a normal life and finally he felt he would be able to do so.

 _ **Arriving in France:**_

A few hours later the portkey transporting Bill and Ginny to a beautiful, remote, manor house glowed blue signaling it was time for them to depart and get ready to be joined by Harry and Sirius in just a few hours. Ginny could not help but gasp as she saw the manor house and grounds surrounding it. The house it's self was not overly large but the sky-blue paint job with ocean blue trim made the once foreboding house look like a picturesque home. There was a garden with summer roses in different stages of bloom and ivy was climbing the walls of the garden and manor house. Also, on the grounds was a stable and a fountain. She could hear the water of the fountain as it poured over the body of a dragon statue, but her attention was soon grasped by the sound of horses in the stable.

Bill chuckled as she admired the view before guiding her into the house to locate her room. Harry and Sirius had already chosen rooms when they purchased the house. Any other room she could choose from. She chose a room where she could see both the garden and the fountain. Her room was bigger than she could have even imagined. Bill selected a room for himself when he stayed as well. When Charlie arrived for Christmas he would be able to choose his own room. As Bill was helping Ginny to unpack her things they both were startled by several loud pops. To their surprise several house elves appeared to assist them.

"I is Gimsey the head house elf of the Potter family and my master says if you needs anythings you just to let us knows. Wes are so happy to be serving our master again and any ones else he says to serves." A female elf bowed to them. "Yous will each haves your own assigned elves. For the youngs miss you is assigned Kaba shes a goods elf. For you youngs mister her brother Kova will serves yous well." After getting their nods of assent and introducing them to their elves Gimsey disappeared with a loud pop.

Bill and Ginny did not know what to say. They allowed the elves to help them unpack so as not to offend them.

A few short hours later Harry and Sirius arrived at the manor house. Once they arrived and the wards felt their magic the last of the protections placed on the property snapped into place. The occupants of the house would be safe from even the most determined pursuers so long as they were behind the wards. Bill and Ginny meet Harry and Sirius for supper and filled them in on what had been happening at the Weasley house. Bill told them he had captured Pettegrew and would be sending him with memories to Madame Bones for investigation. He explained he had to return to work the next day but he would be happy to post Harry's letters to Hogwarts and the ministry making it harder to trace where they came from. Harry handed over the letters. He was ready to begin his new life with Ginny, Sirius, Bill and Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews and since I made you wait so long I thought I would try to get another chapter out to you before I start the new job Thursday. I am glad you like my stories. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and do not own any of the characters or plot that you recognize however everything else is mine.**_

 _ **Ch 2. Repercussions abound.**_

Minerva McGonagall upon receiving the letter stating Harry Potter was withdrawing from Hogwarts was very surprised. She thought the letter was fake at first but when Harry's Hogwarts letter returned unable to be delivered she took the letter more seriously and approached Dumbledore to find out what was going on.

"What I the meaning of this Albus? It seems Mr. Potter is withdrawing from Hogwarts. Can you explain that?" Minerva asked shaking the letter in his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Minerva. What do you mean Harry Potter is withdrawing from Hogwarts? He cannot do that." Dumbledore questioned as he had not heard that Harry would not be attending Hogwarts. To say that Dumbledore was confused upon reading the letter Minerva handed him was an understatement.

"I will personally find out what is going on Minerva and let you know. Harry Potter will be going to Hogwarts this next year rest assured. He I due at the Weasley's tomorrow so I will meet with him there." Dumbledore told her with a twinkle in his eyes.

 _ **Meanwhile at the ministry of magic in London.**_

The first person to be furious upon receiving a letter was Cornelius Fudge who had planned to use Harry Potter and his fame in the future to get reelected into office for yet another term.

 _ **To the Minister of Magic,**_

 _ **We have not met officially but I was told I should inform you as I am leaving Britain and have no plans of returning. My reasons for doing so are as follows. When my parents gave their lives to protect me, when Voldemort came for me, and I defeated him, I was placed with a horrible family the Dursleys. Mrs. Dursley is my mum's sister, she and her husband never wanted me and routinely beat me for things as little as crying or for not doing my chores quick enough. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs in their house until my first Hogwarts letter arrived, which ironically enough was addressed to my cupboard and no one noticed. Than my first year I was nearly killed by a troll that was let into the grounds by a possessed professor, the same professor tried to kill me again during a quidditch match, and at the end of the year when he tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone that was being badly guarded at Hogwarts. Than last summer a house elf smashed a pudding in my house and I got a warning for under age magic. My uncle now knew I could not use magic outside of school so he locked me in my room only letting me out to go to the toilet. I got two cans of tinned soup a day which I shared with my owl as she was locked in her cage and could not hunt for herself. During all of this I was healing from the beating I received for the house elf smashing a pudding, which disrupted my uncle's business meeting. Than last year first the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ sealed itself and Ronald Weasley and myself were sealed outside and the train left without us. Next, we arrived at Hogwarts and were hurt by the Whomping Willow and not allowed to see the mediwitch we were taken to Professor Snapes office so he could threaten us. I never found out why Snape hated me so much he always bullied myself and other students. Though in our year Neville and I had it the worst. And you know that the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I nearly lost my life again doing what the professors and headmaster should have done and destroying the monster with in. It was a basilisk by the way. When the culprit who arranged an item from Voldemort to fall into innocent hands was discovered nothing was done to him. Lucius Malfoy was the culprit and he was allowed to leave and then when the object used was returned to him and he inadvertently freed his house elf he tried to use the killing curse on me. As the final straw, I found out that my godfather was sent to Azkaban without a trial, proof of his innocence has been sent to Madame Bones. Remus Lupin can explain how some of the evidence is possible. I will not say where I am going because I do not want to be found and used by other people. I also, have no wish to be stared at every time I enter a building or walk down the street.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

Cornelius Fudge minister for magic was shocked. He had not known of all the things the boy suffered. If it was all true it was no wonder the boy decided to leave. He would have to investigate the boy's claims. Lucius Malfoy would have to be interrogated about what happened. This time he would be subject to Veritaserum so he could not lie about what happened. He would also have to ask Madame Bones about the proof of innocence of Sirius Black, if that was true they had made a grievous mistake when the prior administration sent him to Azkaban without a trial. It was now time to investigate what was going on at Hogwarts as well. Trolls? Possessed professors? Bullying students? It could no longer be allowed as they had lost the last member of a prominent family they could not afford to lose any more.

A few doors down another ministry official was reading a letter she had also received she was getting very angry the more she read.

 _ **To Madame Bones,**_

 _ **We have never met however a very grievous error has been made. Included with this letter is proof that Sirius Black my godfather is innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for. The rat in the cage is an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who has been "dead" for twelve years. His account at Gringotts is still in his name as well, yet more proof that he could not be dead. Remus Lupin knew Peter Pettigrew and can verify he is the rat. Bill Weasley can verify that the Pettigrew account is still open and active in the name Peter Pettigrew as the owner. Sirius was never given a trial which is even worse. I was place in an abusive home after the death of my parent because of this miscarriage of justice. Memories of the abuse have been included with the rest of the evidence you have been sent.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Harry Potter.**_

Amelia Bones called for an auror to pick up Remus Lupin to verify the truth about Peter Pettigrew. She sent for Bill Weasley to verify the account information spoken of in the letter. And she had her assistant pull out the Sirius Black file so she could read over the case. Just as she was starting to read the file while waiting for Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley she was surprised to find the minister of magic in her office. He was furious and demanding she do something about the allegations in the letter he received. She presented him a letter she received as well.

"We have to check into all of the allegations and see if they are true. If they are it is no wonder Mr. Potter has decided to leave Britain's wizarding world. He has been very wronged." Amelia agreed with Cornelius, a rare occurrence. "I will have Lucius arrested and brought before the wizengamot. I will talk to my niece about the goings on at Hogwarts as well. I have already sent for Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley for verification of some of the evidence supplied to us."

"Very good Amelia keep me informed about what is going on with the investigations. You will have my full support and if you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask. Also, I will be sending Nyphadora Tonks and Kinglsey Shacklebolt to help you with your investigation." Cornelius assured her, he knew that Lucius would try to escape justice again but he would not allow him too. He had to silence him before people found out he was taking bribes from Lucius.

 _ **The next day at the Burrow.**_

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the Burrow to find out why Harry sent a message that he would not be going to Hogwarts. When he arrived he found the Burrow in an uproar. Harry Potter had not arrived as scheduled and they had no idea what happened to him. This worried Albus Dumbledore because he would have to go to Privet drive to find out why Harry had not gone to the Burrow as planned. He hurriedly made his way out of the Burrow to continue his search for the missing boy-who-lived.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi again everyone inspiration has hit all of a sudden and I write as it come. I want to thank everyone again for the great reviews Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 3. The truth verified.**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic, London**_

It took Amelia Bones two weeks of searching but she finally got all the people who were needed to verify the proof she was sent together in the same room with her, Kingsley, Tonks and the Minister of Magic. She had already proven that Sirius had not been given a trail and was just thrown into Azkaban. She had checked to see if the rat was just a rat and found out he was an Animagus like Harry's letter suggested.

"Yes, I know that rat or should I say man? The number of times I have seen him transform I would know him anywhere. Last, I heard he was dead. Why is a "dead" man hiding as a rat?" Remus Lupin confirmed that he knew the rat was Peter.

"His vault is also still in his name as the owner of the vault. If he was dead the vault would be closed or transferred to his beneficiary, neither of which have happened. I brought what proof of that I could." Bill Weasley handed over a file stating that Peter Pettigrew still held control of his own vault. Which could not happen if he was dead.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin and you as well Mr. Weasley for verifying that the proof we have is accurate. A trial will be held using Veritaserum to get more information than we have. If things are true Harry Potter will be assigned to his god father Sirius Black. And Sirius Black will be cleared of all charges." Amelia Bones informed them.

"I also have here a copy of the Potter's will which was sealed by Albus Dumbledore, it clearly states Harry was to never go to his Aunt Petunia and that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper." Bill Weasley said showing them all the will that specifically stated what he told them. And a piece of parchment sealing the will signed by Albus Dumbledore chief warlock of the wizengamot.

"Thank you, again Mr. Weasley I am sure your employers will not be happy that you have assisted us." Amelia remarked.

"Actually, at the request of Harry Potter they agreed to hand over the Potter's will and documents showing Dumbledore was stealing from Harry Potter and not paying his guardians for his care. The document is included in the fold with the will. The money has been returned to Harry but Dumbledore should not be allowed to get away with what he has done." Bill assured her.

"I will have Dumbledore arrested to answer to charges of theft, and endangering a minor. There may be more charges later but we will start there." Fudge told everyone, now knowing even more why Harry Potter had left the British wizarding world.

Plans made aurors were headed to Hogwarts to arrest Dumbledore and investigate claims of endangering students and bullying professors. Lucius Malfoy would be going to court about the Chamber of Secrets incident in a few days. Someone had leaked information to the press that Harry Potter had withdrawn from Hogwarts and left the British wizarding world and people were demanding answers.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Albus Dumbledore was still searching for Harry Potter he had gone to Number 4 Privet Drive hoping they could shed some light on his location but he was informed that they did not even know when he left for sure just that one day he was gone. Upon, using Legilimancy he found their words to be correct they did not even know when Harry left. There was no clue as to his location at Privet Drive. Dumbledore then went to London to find out if Harry had accessed his vault and to interrogate the goblins on where he might have gone.

Dumbledore was furious to find out that Harry had removed his access to his family account, Dumbledore had deliberately not let Harry know about the account because he would find out that Dumbledore was stealing from him. Dumbledore was also informed that the money he had taken from Harry had been returned to Harry. If he wanted he could charge Mrs. Weasley for her share of the money back as well as Miss Granger but that would be up to him. Dumbledore found out as well that once Harry met with his account manager the Potter will was unsealed, so Harry knew he was never supposed to go to the Dursley's in the first place.

The goblins would give him no other information and he tried to force the issue, breaking the treaty with the goblins by trying to force himself into their minds. He was unceremoniously taken to his vault where he was told to remove all property he wished to keep immediately and he would from then on be banished from the bank. Fuming Dumbledore gathered everything he had in the vault in the weightless bags and trunks before shrinking them and taking them with him.

Dumbledore then returned to Hogwarts while deciding what to do about the goblins throwing him from Gringgotts. He would make them pay. Little did he know that he would not get the chance. Aurors were waiting to take him to the ministry for questioning. He tried to escape but they had already planned for that and did not let him reach his office where Fawkes was waiting. He was soon over powered and arrested. Though a few more charges were added to those he was already facing, including resisting arrest, attempted murder of a ministry official and assault with a deadly weapon on several other ministry officials. The arrest of Albus Dumbledore would be in the paper for weeks. His trial would be highly publicized.

 _ **Elsewhere in Scotland, 1 week later.**_

Minerva McGonagall was reading the Daily Prophet when an article about Dumbledore's arrest and trial caught her eye. He was arrested for child endangerment, stealing from Harry Potter, causing a treaty with the goblins to be broken, resisting arrest, attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon on ministry officials. To say that she was stunned would be an understatement of the facts. Dumbledore would be serving the next 50 years in Azkaban and would be required to turn over the Dumbledore fortune to those he had wronged. Harry Potter and Sirius Black being among those wronged both were being given 25 million galleons and the rest would be split between the ministry officials he had harmed.

Three more articles seemed connected with the Dumbledore article. Severus Snape was being investigated for bullying students and was removed from his position at Hogwarts until the conclusion of the investigation. A new teacher would be assigned in his place by the new headmaster Filius Flitwick, she was passed over for the promotion because she was known not to believe students when they came to her with what she thought were ridiculous stories. There would be a complete investigation done at Hogwarts about the endangerment of students such as letting a troll in and possessed professors, basilisk and philosopher's stones. Dragons and three headed dogs were also rumored to have been present as well. There would be an overhaul done at Hogwarts, the ghost teacher Binns would be exorcised and all teachers would be tested in their competency of their subject matter. Also, since the DADA position was cursed they would change it to Defensive Magic and Dangerous Creatures and the teacher for that class had already been chosen Remus Lupin would now be teaching at Hogwarts.

The third article was about the capture and arrest of someone thought to have already been dead. Peter Pettigrew was tried with Verituserum and found to be a death eater. He was the one that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort, and had framed Sirius Black for his murder and the murder of 12 muggles. He had been living with the Weasley family for the past 12 years so he could keep an eye on what was happening in the wizarding world and any news of his master. An official pardon and apology was issued to Sirius Orion Black for a huge miscarriage of justice. From the ministry, he would be receiving 12 million galleons for his imprisonment, Barty Crouch would have to pay 1.2 million galleons to Sirius as restitution and the entire Pettigrew vault though not nearly enough would be added to the Black family vault which Sirius was already entitled too as Lord Black. Pettigrew would be getting the dementors kiss in a week's time so he would no longer be a threat to the wizarding world.

The final article was about the arrest and conviction of Lucius Malfoy who was tried under Veritaserum as well and it was discovered that he had faked being imperioused to avoid being tried 12 years before and he had given the diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets to an unnamed person as they were only a minor and had no idea that the diary was from Voldemort and the press was told they could not name said child for their own protection. Lucius would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban prison, while half of the Malfoy fortune would go to the guardians of said child the other half would be put into a trust fund for said child, leaving the family only what Narcissa had brought to the marriage to live on. They could keep the manor house and 3 house elves. Any other elves or property would be turned over to the child's guardians.

The wizarding world was in shock when the articles appeared in the Daily Prophet. No one had even a hint about what was going down in the past few weeks. Minister Fudge and Madame Bones were hailed as heroes for finding out the truth and making sure justice was done. They cited the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nyphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley in completing the investigations so q uickly.

 _ **Meanwhile, the Burrow just after the articles were printed.**_

"Oh, ho we are rich." Molly cheered believing the money for the guardians of Ginny would go to them.

"You forget mum that you disowned Ginny and she has new guardians now." Ron reminded her grumpily.

"Oh, pish posh Bill and Charlie will sign guardian ship back over to us whenever we demand it. And we will have Ginny return now that she is responsible for the money we will receive." Molly assured Ron with a greedy smile.

"Molly I do not believe Bill or Charlie will sign Ginny back over to us after the way she was treated." Arthur disagreed with his wife. "I told you treating her badly could come back to haunt you but you would not listen."

"We shall see about that. I will demand Bill and Charlie come to dinner and we will discuss it then." Molly told Arthur sure of her ability to brow beat her sons into doing what she wanted.

Molly was disappointed when her sons refused to not only come to dinner but to sign Ginny back over to her parent's guardianship. They knew Molly only wanted her for the money and they were not willing to subject Ginny to that. Molly was livid at her sons and swore she would gain control of Ginny as soon as she had the chance. She assumed that Ginny would be returning home of the Christmas Holidays and she would enact her plan then.

Ron was furious that he would not be able to have access to all the money that Ginny was awarded after the Chamber of Secrets incident was known of. He did not care that he and Hermione were part of the reason Ginny was forced to leave her family. He felt being her brother he should get anything he wanted when she got the money. Who cares if Ginny didn't like it.


End file.
